Quando já não se sonha
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [terminada]Depois daquela noite ela pensou que nunca mais seria feliz.....mas a vida dá muitas voltas!
1. Default Chapter

O Ultimo sorriso  
  
N/A: Nova fic......espero que gostem Áh é verdade esta fic é TODA dedicada à Kika Felton, a minha querida amiga...que me atura e que me ajuda quando tenho um bloqueio.....Bigado miga!  
  
Era a formatura de Draco Malfoy, ele estava lindo assim como sua namorada, Virgínia Weasley. Eles namoravam desde o 5º ano do loiro, e ainda estavam juntos superando todas as expectativas, em especial a deles. Aquele namoro havia começado apenas porque agradava aos dois. Harry tinha notado a ruiva naquele ano, mas ela não queria namorar com ele, e que desejou com todas as forças que ele sofresse como ela sofreu; por isso fez um acordo com o pior inimigo dele. Draco Malfoy, aceitou afinal ganhava algo ao menino que sobreviveu.  
  
Mas o que começou como um simples jogo, acabou por se tornar num namoro repleto de paixão.  
  
Virgínia mudara muito, não era mais a menininha ingénua que fora, era uma bela jovem, com seus 16 anos. Aprendera com a ajuda de Draco a tomar conta de si.  
  
Draco também havia mudado, não era mais o menino mimado do papá, que tinha inveja de Harry Potter. Mas também não era muito agradável com o trio maravilha, continuava a xingá-los, não tanto como antigamente era verdade.  
  
Eles eram o casal perfeito, tirando o pequeno facto de ela ser uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy.  
  
No seu último ano Draco decidira entrar para a ordem de fénix, o que agradou bastante à namorada. Seu pai ameaçara deserdá-lo, mas ele não havia mudado de ideia. Poderia governar-se sozinho, afinal desde os 15 anos que ele tinha uma pequena fortuna, por causa das suas acções.  
  
Mas naquele momento nada importava. Era o ultimo dia de Draco em Hogwarts e ele dançava alegremente com a sua ruivinha.  
  
- Estou cansada. Vamos lá para fora?  
  
O louro aceitou o pedido da menina. Era uma noite agradável. O céu estava limpo, e a lua cheia brilhava imenso. Virgínia contemplava os pirilampos a dançarem ao pé do lago, enquanto que Draco não tirava os olhos de cima da ruiva.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Nada. Estou só a olhar para ti.  
  
A menina virou-se para ele dizendo:  
  
- Como se já não conhecesses cada bocadinho do meu corpo.  
  
O louro aproximou-se dela, metendo as mãos nas ancas dela e puxando-a para si.  
  
- Eu conheço sim. Cada bo-ca-di-nho.  
  
Beijava-lhe o pescoço, indo subindo até à orelha e depois indo de encontro à boca dela.  
  
- Sabes, vou estar um ano sem te ver, que tal irmos embora para eu rever cada bocadinho do teu corpo. Afinal à duas semanas que não estamos juntos à noite, e eu tenho memoria fraca.  
  
A menina riu da provocação dele, mas disse:  
  
- Tu deves de pensar que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer!  
  
- E tens? – questionou ele apertando-a contra si.  
  
- Não. – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido.  
  
Draco sorriu, mas derrepente olhou para a floresta pareceu-lhe ter visto algo a se mexer.  
  
- Vamos? – questionou ela.  
  
Em vez de responder Draco atirou a namorada ao chão, protegendo-a de um feitiço.  
  
Eles podiam ouvir gritos que vinham de dentro do castelo.  
  
- O que se passa?  
  
- Estamos a ser atacados. Virgínia sai daqui.  
  
- Eu não te vou deixar.  
  
Draco levantara-se e começara a duelar com os comensais que se encontravam ali. O coração da ruiva estava acelerado, ela não sabia o que fazer. Quando reparou só um dos comensais ainda estava de pé. Ele atacou o louro fazendo-o cair no chão. Nesse momento a ruiva agarrou na varinha do louro e lançou um feitiço ao homem, fazendo-o bater com a cabeça no chão.  
  
- Draco!  
  
- Virgínia eu quero que sais daqui.  
  
- Tu vens comigo.  
  
- Se eu for, tu não vais a lado nenhum. Ouve meu amor eu quero que sejas feliz.  
  
O rosto da ruiva já estava molhado de tanto chorar.  
  
- Nunca serei feliz sem ti – disse ela beijando-o docemente nos lábios.  
  
- Eu te amo Weasley – disse ele num sorriso.  
  
No momento seguinte o corpo dele estava imóvel no chão e Gina chorava, sofria como nunca. Decidiu sair dali, para sempre. Correu como nunca vida. Fugiu da parte bruxa da cidade, fugiu da sua família, do seu passado e das suas lembranças!  
  
N/A: e então o que acharam.....por favor andem Reviews! Jinhos 


	2. Nova vida

Nova vida  
  
À uma semana que a vida de Gian havia acabado. Ela já não se importava com nada, não se importava se tinha fome, ou sede; se estava apresentável ou não. Na verdade ela não sabia porque vivia. Nesse momento ela passava em frente de uma padaria trouxa, na altura em que passou em frente da porta desta uma mulher saiu de lá chocando com a ruiva. Virgínia encontrava-se tão fraca que caiu ao chão por causa do choque.  
  
- Óh querida estás bem?  
  
- Estou.  
  
- Meu Deus olha o teu estado. Há quanto tempo não comes? – perguntou-lhe a mulher com cabelos negros ajudando-a a levantar-se.  
  
- Há uma semana.  
  
- Tu vens comigo.  
  
Gina seguiu a mulher até à padaria, e depois subiu as escadas que davam para a casa dela. A mulher sentou-a à mesa e deu-lhe de comer. A ruiva comeu tudo rapidamente e depois da refeição viu que o olhar da mulher era inquisidor, sabia que vinha lá um questionário.  
  
- Eu chamo-me Lara Greenleaf e tu?  
  
- Virgínia Weasley. Gina para os amigos, ou antigos amigos.  
  
- Muito bem, o que se passou contigo?  
  
- Se eu lhe dissesse não acreditava.  
  
- Experimenta.  
  
A ruiva contou toda a verdade à mulher que ouviu sem fazer qualquer comentário.  
  
- E pronto esta é a minha historia, fugi nada mais me prendia aquele mundo.  
  
- E tua família?  
  
- Devem de pensar que morri. E na verdade morri mesmo, quando Draco morreu eu morri.  
  
Nesta altura já a ruiva chorava.  
  
- Pois bem, podes ficar a viver comigo.  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Gina, eu tenho 35 anos, não sou casada nem tenho filhos. Tu és novinha e precisas de apoio fica.  
  
- Muito obrigado.  
  
(......)  
  
um mês se havia passado e Gina trabalhava com Lara na padaria.  
  
- Virgina o pão é para verndar e ano para comer.  
  
- Mas eu tenho fome Lara.  
  
A mulher bufou e foi atender as pessoas que acabavam de entrar.  
  
(.....)  
  
Era sexta-feira e Virgínia não gostava das sextas-feiras. Havia sido uma sexta-feira em que ela e Draco se beijaram a primeira vez, em que ela foi totalmente dele a primeira vez, e em que ele morreu. Passava em frente a uma clínica quando sentiu uma tontura momentos depois sentira-se a cair.  
  
Acordara deitada na clínica, Lara estava ao seu lado.  
  
- Gina estás bem?  
  
- Sim, mas o que se passou?  
  
- Tu desmaias-te, e trouxeram-te para aqui!  
  
- E o que eu tenho? Algo de anormal?  
  
- De anormal não – respondeu o medico que acabava de entrar na sala – É muito normal no seu estado existirem esses sintomas.  
  
- Estado?! Que estado?  
  
- Gina, minha querida......tu estás grávida.  
  
A ruiva levou algum tempo a assimilar a informação que havia recebido.  
  
- Grávida! Draco.  
  
(....)  
  
Alguns meses se haviam passado, a menina já tinha 17 anos e encontrava-se de final de tempo.  
  
- LARA! VAI NASCER!  
  
A mulher levantara-se da cama imediatamente e foi ter coma ruiva. Foram para o hospital o mais rápido possível.  
  
- É menina. Tem uma filha perfeita – disse o médico passando a bebé para o colo da mãe.  
  
Ao olhar para a filha lágrimas vieram aos olhos da ruiva. Ela era uma fotocópia de Draco. Loirinha, com a pela muito clara, e os olhos eram cinzas.  
  
- Isabell (o nome que Draco queria dar à sua filha) Draco temos uma filha meu amor...uma filha – sussurrou Gina pegando na filha com imenso carinho.  
  
N/A: bem não tive muitos comentários....mas aos que comentaram muito obrigado.  
  
Kika Felton: pois é tiveste que comentar a fic duas vezes porque o 1º não apareceu, mas eu gostei mais do 2º...em especial a parte do Voo Doo.....e é claro que a fic foi dedicada a ti...tu já sabias disso...já te tinha dito. E foi-te dedicada porque te a adoras, e porque és uma óptima amiga.....  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: obrigado pelo teu comentário, pois é não vou acabar a fic antes do dia 31....tenho muita pena....mas boa viagem.... Esta fic não tem nada a ver com as outras...é totalmente diferente....um dia destes talvez faça uma fic dedicada a ti....  
  
Bem espero que desta vez receba mais reviews......por favor!! 


	3. Alucinações!

Alucinações?!  
  
Cinco anos haviam passado desde o nascimento de Isabell. Ela era uma menina linda, seus cabelos louros eram ondulados – como os de Gina – a pele clara e muito macia, os seus olhos eram cinzas. A menina sabia de toda a verdade, que a mãe era bruxa, que o pai tinha morrido, sabia obviamente da existência de Hogwarts e de o Mundo Bruxo. Mas ela só tinha 5 aninhos e por isso andava num colégio trouxa.  
  
Virgínia já não vivia com Lara, havia comprado uma casa com o seu salário de professora primária, mas ia todos os dias a casa da amiga, que era madrinha da loirinha.  
  
- Mãe! Mãe – a loirinha abriu a porta do quarto da ruiva e correu para a cama. Assustou-se quando viu que Gina chorava.  
  
- Mãe o que foi?  
  
- Óh minha princesa, vem cá!  
  
A menina abraçara-se à ruiva.  
  
- Faz hoje 6 anos que teu pai morreu – respondeu Gina beijando a cabeça loura da menina.  
  
- Mãe, tens a certeza que meu pai morreu?  
  
- Tenho....ele morreu nos meus braços.  
  
- Pois eu tenho uma sensação de que ele está vivo.  
  
- Minha filha teu pai morreu, ele morreu. Mas agora tens que ir arranjar-te para ires para o colégio.  
  
A menina correu para banheiro e Gina segui-a. Passado uma hora mae e filha saiam de casa.  
  
- Madrinha! – disse a menina correndo para Lara.  
  
- Olá loirinha, olá Gina.  
  
- Olá Lara.  
  
As três foram caminhando para o infantário da menina, e aí a pequena despediu-se das duas adultas.  
  
- Lara hoje podes vir buscar a minha filha? É que eu não vou trabalhar, vou antes dar uma volta por ai.  
  
- Eu venho buscá-la, não te preocupes.  
  
A ruiva sorriu para a amiga, e acompanhou-a até à padaria.  
  
Ao sair da loja da amiga ela chocou com alguém.  
  
- Desculpe eu não queria............. – começou ela olhando para cima. – Óh meu Deus, eu estou a ter alucinações.  
  
O homem à sua frente encontrava-se tanto ou mais espanto que ela. A ruiva voltou a entrar na padaria.  
  
- Gina! O que foi? – questionou Lara vendo a ruiva pálida.  
  
- Eu acabei de ver um homem igual a .............. Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Gi, tu sabes que ele morreu.  
  
- Eu não morri.  
  
As duas mulheres olharam para a porta, e depararam-se com um belo homem.  
  
- Virgínia eu não morri. – disse ele aproximando-se dela.  
  
- Tu morres-te, eu vi!  
  
- Não, eu apenas desmaiei, quando acordei o Potter tinha vencido Lor Voldemort e tu já não estavas lá. Durante estes 6 anos eu procurei-te por toda a parte.  
  
- Lara, Lara não tive aulas – disse a menina loura entrando na padaria.  
  
- Anda Isa, vamos passear.  
  
A menina fugiu da madrinha e meteu-se ao lado da ame. Ela olhou para o homem de cima a baixo e sorrindo disse para a ruiva:  
  
- Eu não disse mãe, que ele estava vivo?  
  
- Mãe?! – questionou o louro admirado.  
  
- Sim ela é minha filha, e se tu fores mesmo Draco Malfoy és o pai dela.  
  
O homem olhou para a menina, e depois abaixou-se em frente dela.  
  
- Mas é obvio que ela é minha filha, tão parecida comigo.  
  
A menina abraçara-o e disse:  
  
- Pai!  
  
Virgínia olhava tudo emocionada e chocada. Ainda não acreditava que Draco Malfoy, o único homem que amou estava ali em frente dela e ............ vivo.  
  
Passados alguns minutos Gina abria a porta de sua casa, sendo seguida pela filha e por Draco.  
  
- Pai jantas cá?  
  
- Isso é tua mãe que tem que te responder.  
  
- Mãe deixa-o jantar.  
  
Como ela podia negar algo aqueles olhinhos?!  
  
- Se ele quizer!  
  
- Ele quer.  
  
- Eu quero.  
  
Jantaram em silencio e depois a menina não deixou o pai ir embora, brincou com ele até a mãe a mandar para a cama.  
  
- Mas mãe.....  
  
- Já são horas minha menina.  
  
- Amanhã de manhã continuamos?  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ela depressa se foi deitar, e Virgínia e Draco ficaram sozinhos na sala.  
  
- Virgínia.....  
  
- Tu sabes o que isto significa para mim?! É como teres voltado da morte.  
  
Olharam um para o outro, e passados longos minutos Draco disse:  
  
- Eu vou embora.  
  
- Tu prometeste-lhe!  
  
- Eu venho amanhã.  
  
- Se ela acorda e não te vê?! Fica! Dormes no sofá.  
  
N/A: e então gostaram?!  
  
Lina: a tua pergunta está respondida?! É claro que Draco Malfoy não morreu...eu posso ser má..mas daí a matar Draco! Continua a comentar ok....tua opinião é muito importante.  
  
Carol Malfoy Potter: promto deu para ver que ele não morreu né?! Pois eu vou continuar a actualizar o mais rápido possível....... a fic é pequenina......a ver se consigo terminá-la depressa...  
  
Kika Felton: ainda falta para os teus capítulos favoritos.....os finais.....mas eles vão chegar....mais cedo ou mais tarde......  
  
Jinhos pessoal e por favor comentem ok?! Não custa nada...... 


	4. Tendo certezas

Tendo certezas  
  
Virgínia foi buscar uma almofada e um cobertor para Draco.  
  
- Boa noite! – despediu-se ela saindo da sala.  
  
Assim que chegou ao quarto ela dirigiu-se para a cama. Ainda não podia acreditar que ele estava vivo, e que estava na sua casa, mais propriamente na sua sala. Olhou para a cama de casal e ficou com um enorme peso de consciência, aquela cama tão grande e fofa e ele a dormir naquele sofá duro. Decidiu ir chamar o louro, mas assim que ela entrou na sala não o encontrou.  
  
- Onde foste?! E se Isa acorda?! Isa!  
  
Encaminhou-se para o quarto da filha e viu Draco ajoelhado ao pé da cama de menina, olhando-a com carinho. Manteve-se a contemplar aquela imagem, até que ele se virou para ela, e de seguida se aproximou.  
  
- Parece um anjinho não parece?  
  
- Pareces tu a dormir.  
  
A ruiva ficou vermelha com o comentário e logo de seguida foi para o quarto levando-o consigo.  
  
- A cama é grande, cabemos os dois.  
  
- Virgínia se eu me deitar naquela cama contigo não me vou controlar, é melhor voltar para o sofá.  
  
O louro dirigia-se para a porta quando a ouviu dizer:  
  
- Quem disse que eu quero que te controles?  
  
O homem estacou e virou-se, para seu espanto a ruiva estava mesmo atrás dele.  
  
- Durante 6 anos eu acreditei que tu tinhas morrido. Agora do dia para a noite a minha vida mudou. Tu nem imaginas o quanta eu sofri!  
  
- Virgínia eu já te disse quando acordei e não te vi fiquei aflito. Procurei-te por todo o lado até te encontrar, e encontrei.....e descobri que temos uma filha e que tu ainda me amas.  
  
- É claro que te amo, sempre te amei.  
  
Ela deu um passo em frente, acabando com a distancia que havia entre os corpos.  
  
- Eu quero ter a certeza que isto não é um sonho, como tantos outros.  
  
- Bem eu sou um sonho.....mas um sonho real.  
  
A ruiva sorriu e no momento seguinte sentiu a mão dela a acariciar-lhe a face. Fechou os olhos e depois sentiu os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Entreabriu os lábios e deixou que a língua dele explorasse a sua boca, como tantas vezes havia feito.  
  
A ruiva espantou-se pelo beijo ser calmo e sereno, ele costumava beija-la possessivamente.  
  
Draco ao sentir de novo o sabor da boca dela, teve desejos de aprofundar o beijo. Agarrou-a ela cintura encostando o seu corpo ao dela. Rodou e encostou-a à parede mais próxima, encostando ainda mais os corpos. Beijava- a fervorosamente, e as mãos dele encaminharam-se para as alças da camisa de dormir dela, deixando-a cair.  
  
As mãos dela abriam os botões da camisa dele, e tirou-a de seguida.  
  
O louro desencostou a ruiva da parede e encaminhou-se para a cama. Deitou-a e de seguida olhou-a só com calcinhas. As mãos dele acariciaram o corpo dela, que tremeu com o contacto, e gemeu quando ele alcançou os seus seios. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, e ela aproveitou para tirar as calças e a cueca dele.  
  
- Apressadinha.  
  
- Draco há 6 anos que isto não me acontece.  
  
Ele olhou-a espanto e perguntou:  
  
- Não tiveste mais nenhum homem?  
  
- O único homem que eu quero na minha vida és tu.  
  
Ao ouvir isto as mãos dele encaminharam-se rapidamente para a cintura dela, desfazendo-se assim da única peça que impedia o contacto dos corpos.  
  
Afastou as pernas dela devagar, e como a sentiu um bocado tensa murmurou- lhe ao ouvido:  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
Encostou o seu corpo ao dela, fazendo soltar um gemido abafado enquanto apertava as costas dele por causa da dor. No momento seguinte ele sentiu relaxar, e a movimentar-se ao mesmo ritmo dele, enquanto que ambos soltavam gemidos de prazer. O ritmo era lento, desejavam aproveitar o momento ao máximo.  
  
Na manhã seguinte a ruiva acordou bem disposta, tinha sonhado com Draco. Mas algo não estava bem, ela encontrava-se nua e isso não era normal. Olhou para o lado e deparou-se com a camisa do louro.  
  
- Felizmente não foi só um sonho.  
  
Levantou-se sonolenta e arranjou-se devagar.  
  
Ao chegar à cozinha deparou-se com uma imagem que nunca imagina ver. Pai e filha faziam panquecas.  
  
- Mãe, mãe! – a menina loira correu para o colo de Gina. – Estamos a fazer panquecas.  
  
- Bom dia Isa, bom dia Draco. – o louro apenas sorriu para a ruiva – Filha teu pai não sabe fazer panquecas!  
  
- Sei sim....ora vê!  
  
O louro atirou a panqueca ao ar, mas em vez de ela voltar para a frigideira, ela caiu na cabeça do ho0mem. Mãe e filha riam.  
  
- Não tem piada.  
  
- Pai ficas muito giro com cara de panqueca.  
  
Draco agarrou num bocado de farinha e atirou-a à cara da ruiva e da loira. No momento seguinte a cozinha era um campo de batalha.  
  
Lara tocava à campainha à 5 minutos, e ainda ninguém a viera atender. Estava quase a ir embora quando a porta se abriu.  
  
- Meu Deus Isa o que aconteceu? Estás cheia de farinha e de ovo?  
  
- Eu, meu pai e minha mãe estamos a brincar na cozinha. Vem!  
  
Ao entrarem na cozinha, Lara deparou-se com tudo menos com uma cozinha. Havia farinha e ovo espantalho por tudo o quanto era parte.  
  
- Meu Deus. Onde esta a tua mãe?  
  
- Ali! – respondeu a loirinha apontando.  
  
Lara segui o dedo da menina e deparou-se com a ruiva deitada no chão com o louro por cima, beijavam-se apaixonadamente.  
  
- Isa.....é hora do banho.  
  
- Não, não é. – disse a menina com os seus olhos a brilhar.  
  
Aproximou-se dos pais e diss:  
  
- Pai deixa a boca da minha mãe em paz!  
  
Draco e Virgínia pararam de se beijar e olharam para a filha espantados.  
  
- Isabell, o que é isso?  
  
- Mãe o pai estava a sugar-te a boca!  
  
- Não vi a tua mãe a queixar-se!  
  
- Pai.....ela não conseguia dizer nada, tu não deixavas DUH!!!!  
  
Olhavam ambos para a menina. Gina chocada e Draco divertido.  
  
- Muito bem hora do banho minha menina.  
  
O dia foi passado em família, e depois do jantar sentaram-se os três a ver desenhos animados.  
  
Quando a série acabou a menina sentou-se no colo da mãe, e Draco olhava para ambos muito sério.  
  
- O que foi pai? Com ciúmes?  
  
- E se estiver?  
  
- Pai não estejas. Tu dormes na mesma cama que minha mãe e eu nem durmo no mesmo quarto.  
  
- Ainda bem!  
  
- Draco Isa chega. E minha menina está na hora de dormir.  
  
A menina saiu do colo da mãe e foi para o do pai.  
  
- Ainda não tenho sono. – disse enroscando-se  
  
- Virgínia deixa ficar mais um pouco.....mas só hoje.  
  
A ruiva assentiu e a loira aninhou-se ainda mais no colo de Draco. Momentos depois ela dormia profundamente.  
  
Depois de meter a filha na cama Draco disse à ruiva:  
  
- Quando pensas em ir ver tua família. Estão todos vivos, e casados....e com saudades tuas.  
  
- Dá-me um tempo. Só quero saber se Ron....  
  
- Sim, Ron casou com Hermione e tiveram gémeos ruivos. O Potter casou com a Luna e tiveram um filho a quem originalmente deram o nome de James.  
  
- Eu vou vê-los. Prometo!  
  
- Que tal irmos para a cama? – questionou ele beijando-a  
  
- Mas eu não tenho sono.  
  
- Nem eu – disse ele pegando-a ao colo.  
  
N/A: o capitulo demorou lamento. Já era para ter actualizado.....mas é que não guardei o capitulo e tive que o passar de novo TODINHO!!  
  
KIKA FELTON: pronto não há muito a dizer...comenta  
  
CAROL MALFOY POTTER: pronto uma nc...levezinha mas é! Continua a comentar!  
  
REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! 


	5. Volatando à Toca

Voltando à Toca  
  
À uma semana que Draco vivia com Virgínia e a filha. Encontrava-se sentado no sofá, a ruiva havia ido dado banho à loirinha.  
  
- ISABELL MALFOY VOLTA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! VAIS MOLHAR TUDO!  
  
Draco viu a menina a correr apenas enrolada na toalha, e molhava a casa toda.  
  
- Isa.....o que fazes?  
  
- Fugi da mãe.  
  
O louro pegou na filha ao colo e levou-a de volta para o quarto.  
  
(.......)  
  
Já a menina estava deitada quando Draco apareceu ao pé de Gina e lhe disse:  
  
- Estou farto que sejas a única que não tem o sobrenome Malfoy, e também estou farto de não te puder tratar como minha mulher.  
  
- Draco tu sabes que eu sou tua mulher.  
  
- Casa comigo Virgínia Weasley?  
  
- Eu caso.  
  
O loiro puxou a ruiva para si e beijou-a fervorosamente.  
  
- Hum hum hum criança a ver!  
  
- Isa já devais de estar a dormir.  
  
- Não tinha sono. – disse a menina atirando-se para o colo do pai.  
  
- Temos uma novidade para ti loirinha.  
  
- Sério mãe? O que é?  
  
- Nós vamos casar.  
  
Os olhos cinzas da menina brilharam e ela abraçou-se aos pais, extremamente contente.  
  
Na manhã seguinte quando a ruiva acordou viu que Draco estava sentado na cama.  
  
- Bom dia Draco.  
  
O louro não respondeu, mantinha-se a olhar a carta que tinha na mão. Gina sentou-se ao lado dele, e qual não foi o seu espanto quando viu a coruja de Ron nos pés da cama.  
  
- Draco de quem é a carta?  
  
- Do Fred.  
  
- Meu irmão?  
  
- Não, o pai natal.....claro não é Virgínia!  
  
- E....o que ele quer?  
  
- O filho dele faz anos hoje, e ele está a convidar-me para a festa.  
  
- Meu irmão convidou-te?  
  
- Bem...sim, nós somos amigos.....digamos que só ele e Hermione é que.....  
  
- Hermione? Tu e Hermione?  
  
- Com ciúmes amor?! Hermione e Fred sempre me encorajaram a não desistir das buscas, não que o resto da tua família não tenha encorajado, mas eles foram perdendo a esperança, excepto Frd e Hermione.  
  
- Entendi! E onde é a festa?  
  
- Na Toca.  
  
- E quando vamos?  
  
- Vamos?  
  
- Está na hora de eu voltar.  
  
- Eu concordo. – disse ele antes de beijar docemente a ruiva.  
  
- Não achas que está tudo muito silencioso? – questionou o louro.  
  
- Tens razão. O que será que Isa está a fazer?  
  
Saíram do quarto e procuraram a loirinha.  
  
- Virgínia vem cá!  
  
A ruiva foi ter com ele, que se encontrava na porta do quarto da filha.  
  
- Ela está a dormir!  
  
- Até é de estranhar – disse ela.  
  
- Que tal fazermos o pequeno-almoço dela favorito?  
  
- Boa ideia Draco.  
  
Quando a menina acordou ficou deliciada com o pequeno-almoço que os pais lhe haviam preparado.  
  
- Filha, hoje vais conhecer umas pessoas – disse-lhe a mãe quando ela acabou de comer.  
  
- Quem?  
  
- Tu depois logo vês. Agora vamos tomar banho e vestir aquele vestido azul clarinho!  
  
(....)  
  
Quando chegaram à Toca a ruiva estacou.  
  
- Eu......não sei se consigo.  
  
- É claro que sim amor. Olha fazemos assim, eu entro primeiro e preparo-os para a surpres.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Draco entrou na Toca e cumprimentou todos os Weasley's e os Potters.  
  
- Então Malfoy como tens passado?  
  
- Muito bem Potter, na verdade eu tenho......  
  
- Pai! Pai! – chamou Isa.  
  
A menina entrou na casa a correr fazendo com que todos olhassem chocados para ela.  
  
- A mãe está a chorar.  
  
- Malfoy seu desgraçado! – urrou Ron – Tens uma filha, e não disseste nada. E ainda por cima ela deve de ter o quê?! 5 anos?! Nessa altura ainda andavas com a minha irmã.....seu anormal.  
  
- Cala a boca – disse Isa. – Não falas assim com o meu pai.  
  
- Ouve pirralha!  
  
- Pirralho és tu seu ruivo irritante. Minha mãe sempre disse que tu falas sem pensar, e tem toda a razão.  
  
- Tua mãe?  
  
- Sim Ron.....Eu – respondeu Gina entrando na Toca, fazendo com que todos a olhassem abismados.  
  
O silencio instalou-se, todos olhavam para a ruiva com um misto de choque e contentamento. O primeiro a se restabelecer foi Fred, correu para a irmã e abraçou-a com imensa força.  
  
- Gi, Meu Deus estás viva! Eu sabia, eu sabia.  
  
Depois de Fred se ter abraçado esta sentiu-se ser abraçada por toda a família.  
  
- Gina filha o que se passou contigo?  
  
- Eu conto tudo, mas primeiro deixem-me apresentar-vos uma pessoa. A minha filha – a loirinha aproximou-se da mãe – Isabell Malfoy.  
  
Sentaram-se todos e Virgínia contou toda a história. No final olhou para o noivo e perguntou:  
  
- Onde está Isa?  
  
- Ela foi para o jardim brincar....cansou-se do discurso.  
  
A ruiva deixou a filha estar a brincar no jardim e encostou-se a Draco pronta para ouvir o que se tinha passado com sua família naqueles anos.  
  
A meio do discurso do Ron, eles ouviram um grito de rapaz que vinha do jardim.  
  
- James! – gritou Harry assustado.  
  
Correram todos para o jardim e viram o menino de cabelos escuros pendurado numa árvore de cabeça para baixo, e Isa apontava-lhe o dedo ameaçadoramente.  
  
- E nunca mais voltas a dizer que o meu vestido é feio!  
  
- Isabell como....como é que ele foi ali parar?  
  
- Não sei, eu apontei-lhe o dedo e gritei-lhe. No momento seguinte ele estava pendurado na árvore.  
  
Luna e Harry tiraram o filho da árvore, e ele debatia-se fortemente. Era um espectáculo muito engraçado, e por isso Isa e Draco começaram a gargalhar.  
  
- Draco dá o exemplo à tua filha.  
  
- Desculpa Virgínia, mas é que é muito engraçado.  
  
Passaram o dia todo na Toca. Gina e Luna andaram toda a tarde a separar os filhos, pois Isa e James sempre que podiam começavam a brigar.  
  
Quando chegaram a casa a loirinha dormia profundamente no colo do pai.  
  
Gina esperava o noivo, ele havia ido deitar a menina, e ainda não tinha voltado.  
  
- Finalmente! – disse ela quando ele entrou no quarto.  
  
- Ela acordou quando a deitei, e não me deixou vir embora enquanto não adormecesse.  
  
- Eu não sei porque é que ela passou a tarde toda a refilar com James.  
  
- Ora, ele é uma Malfoy e ele um Potter.  
  
- Cá para mim é outra coisa.  
  
- Sério?! O quê? Eles odeiam-se e vão-se odiar a vida toda.....assim como eu e o cabeça cicatriz.  
  
- Nam, vais ver eles ainda se vão casar.  
  
- Cruz credo.  
  
Virgínia riu e Draco deitou-se ao lado dela, no momento seguinte ela encostou-se a ele e adormeceu rapidamente.  
  
N/A: Estou muito triste...tive poucos reviews no capitulo anterior...PK????? Não gostam da fic é isso?  
  
KIKA : pois é amiga o que te dizer....não há nada não é mesmo?! Bem olha comenta...  
  
CAROL MALFOY POTTER: ainda bem que gostaste! Espero que também tenhas gostado deste...comenta ok?! 


	6. Marido e Mulher

Marido e Mulher  
  
Há dois dias que Gina se havia mudado, já não vivia mais no seu apartamento, tinha ido viver para a Mansão Malfoy. Ela admirou-se, não pela sua imponência, pois já a conhecia, mas porque se encontrava diferente. Quando lá foi, os pais de Draco ainda eram vivos, e a Mansão tinha um aspecto frio e pouco confortável, mas agora estava diferente, encontrava-se mais alegre e acolhedora.  
  
Isa é que se maravilhou com a casa.  
  
- Que gande!  
  
- É grande filha – corrigiu-a a mãe.  
  
- Foi o que disse.  
  
A loirinha escolhera um dos quartos maiores que existia.  
  
Virgínia espreguiçava-se na enorme cama de casal onde dormia. Apresar de já ter dormido lá duas noites o seu corpo ainda não se tinha habituado.  
  
- Bom dia dorminhoca – cumprimentou Draco entrando no quarto com uma bandeja na mão.  
  
Atrás dele vinha uma menina loirinha que correu para a cama e se atirou para o colo da mãe.  
  
- Olá loirinha! O que estavam os dois a fazer?  
  
- O pequeno-almoço para ti – respondeu Draco beijando a ruiva.  
  
Virgínia sorriu e começou a comer com imensa vontade, estava cheia de fome, e a comida ainda lhe sabia melhor por ter sido feita por Draco e Isa.  
  
- Mãe! Pai! Quando é o vosso casamento? – questionava a menina saltando em cima da cama.  
  
- Primeiro filha pára quieta – a loirinha obedeceu ao pai, e sentou-se ao colo deste – E respondendo à tua pergunta é daqui a 3 dias.  
  
- E por falar nisso Draco, tenho que ir comprar o meu vestido.  
  
- E o meu também.  
  
- Sim filhota, o teu também.  
  
Draco estava no seu escritório a tratar dos negócios. Ele era o bruxo mais rico da Grã-Bretanha, mas para isso tinha que tratar dos negócios. Estava sozinha, a filha tinha ido com Virgínia, Hermione e Luna às compras. Todas forma comprar os vestidos para o casamentos.  
  
- Pai chegámos!  
  
Draco levantou-se e foi ter com elas ao Salão.  
  
- Tu tens que ver os nossos vestidos – disse ela entusiasmada puxando o pai pela mão.  
  
- Teu pai não pode ver o vestido dá azar.  
  
- Mas mãe!  
  
- Mas Virgínia!  
  
Era incrível como a expressão deles era igualzinha.  
  
- Não. Também Draco só faltam 3 dias.  
  
Na véspera do casamento Virgínia foi dormir à Toca, deixando pai e filha em casa sozinhos. Estava no seu quarto, quando sua mãe foi falar com ela.  
  
- Gi, filha!  
  
- Sim mãe?  
  
- Tu tens a certeza que uma vida com o Malfoy é o que realmente queres?  
  
- Sem duvida alguma, nem penso duas vezes em relação a issoa  
  
- Eu espero que não te arrependas.  
  
- Mãe eu amo Draco desde os 14 anos, vivo com ele há dois meses e temos uma filha. Eu amo-o e ele ama-me. Eu não me vou arrepender NUNCA.  
  
Molly sorriu, depois de se despedir da filha saiu do quarto.  
  
Draco acordou cedo, era o dia do seu casamento e ele encontrava-se extremamente nervoso. Esperava por Hermione, pois ela havia dito que ia arranjar a loirinha para o casamento.  
  
Virgínia andava na Toca para cima e para baixo. Demorou quase duas horas para se arranjar, visto ter demorado imenso tempo a decidir que penteado levava, e ainda Lara a ajudava, mas os nervos eram muitos.  
  
- Pai vê! – disse a menina aparecendo em frente do loiro.  
  
O vestido dela era beje e até ao tornozelos. Muito simples, como Virgínia gostava, apenas tinha alguns adornamentos na zona do peito. O cabelo loiro da menina estava solto, e adornado com uma pequena tiara.  
  
- Estás linda princes!  
  
- Tu também pai.  
  
- É um simples fato de casamento de homem.  
  
- Mas fica-te a matar.  
  
- Muito lisonjeado pelo comentário. Agora vamos para a igreja! – Draco pegou na mão da menina e ambos se dirigiram para a Igrja.  
  
Gina acabava de chegar à igreja. Encontrara a filha que ia entrar à sua frente com as alianças.  
  
- Mãe estás linda, maravilhosa, perfeita.  
  
- Tu também minha querida. Agora vamos entrar.  
  
Draco estava em frente ao altar. Torcia as mãos por causa dos nervos. De repente a musica nupcial começa a tocar. Ele foi proibido de olhar para a noiva, antes de ela chegar ao altar.  
  
"Puxa ela já se despachava!"  
  
Só que o tempo nunca mais passava, e aquela espera só estava a deixar o loiro mais nervoso. Mas finalmente ela apareceu ao lado dele. Como estava linda. O seu vestido bege claro, igual ao da filha, apenas era até aos pés e tinha uma grande cauda. Seus cabelos ruivos ondulados estavam esticados e chegavam-lhe à cintura. A maquilhagem era clara e simples.  
  
- Meus irmãos estamos aqui reunidos...... – começou o Padre a dizer – Declaro- vos Marido e Mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.  
  
- Filha fica aí – sussurrou Draco para Isa.  
  
Aproximou os lábios dos da ruiva e beijou-a apaixonadamente.  
  
- Já chega! O beijo já está muito longo – resmungava a menina baixinho.  
  
Finalmente os pais separaram-se e Draco pegou na menina ao colo.  
  
- Vais passar uma semana com os teus avós – informou Gina.  
  
- Porquê mãe?  
  
- Porque eu e teu pai vamos passear.  
  
- E eu não posso ir?  
  
- Filha fazemos assim. Ficas na Toca e pedes ao tio Fred para te ensinar a voar – disse Draco fazendo com que os olhinhos da filha brilhassem.  
  
- Tudo bem. Podem ir!  
  
Ela beijou a mãe e o pai, e deixou-os ir descansados para a lua-de-mel.  
  
N/A: Mais um capitulo....e eles casaram finalmente! E aí o que acharam? REVIEWS PLEASE, digamos que tou a ficar desesperada por quase ninguém comentar.....mas aos que comentaram:  
  
ANNA-MALFOY: eu também adoro vê-los juntos.....ainda bem que gostas.....continua a ler....e vai comentando ok?!  
  
CAROL MALFOY POTTER: obrigado pelos elogios.....e ainda bem que estás a gostar cada vez mais.......jinhos!  
  
KIKA: pois é amiga....actualizei depressa viste?! Bem olha não há mais para dizer....vai lendo (eu sei que sim) e comenta!  
  
MAIS REVIEWS PLEASE ( eu sei que já disse isso....mas estou desesperada....pessoal não custa nada comentar!)  
  
JINHOS...até ao próximo capitulo....que eu prometo será rápido.... 


	7. Regresso a casa

**Regresso a casa**  
  
- Mãe! Pai! – gritava Isabell descendo as escadas da Toca correndo para os braços dos pais.  
  
- Minha filha. Que saudades.  
  
- Para a próxima vou com vocês!  
  
- Para a próxima vais, não consigo passar mais uma semana sem a minha querida filha.  
  
- Sério pai? – questionou a menina saltando para o colo de Draco.  
  
- Claro filhota. Tua mãe e eu estávamos morrendo de saudades.  
  
- E como foi a tua semana filha?  
  
- Fantástica mãe. O tio Fred e o tio George ensinaram-se a voar, e eu voou muito bem.  
  
- Temos que ver isso.  
  
- Na realidade o tio Harry diz que eu serei uma boa jogadora de Quidditch, uma boa apanhadora para a Grifindória.  
  
- Grifindória?! Lamento mas serás uma boa apanhadora na Sonserina, alguma vez a minha filha ia para a Grifindoria?!  
  
- Draco, eu era da Grifindória. Ela pode sair a mim.  
  
O loiro olhou para a mulher, e para a filha. Era lógico que ela seria da Sonserian, só podia ser.  
  
- Áh é verdade vocês não sabem o que eu fiz! – disse a menia visivelmente empolgada.  
  
- Meu Deus, esse olhar Isabell Malfoy o que foste fazer? – questionou Gina preocupada.  
  
- Bem primeiro pedi ao tio Fred um dos seus doces.  
  
- E....  
  
- Depois dei-o a uma pessoa. Ele ficou careca e de seguida cresceu-lhe relva na cabeça em vez de cabelo.  
  
Gina estava chocada coma filha, enquanto que Draco encontrava-se agarrado à barriga de tanto rir.  
  
- E quem foi essa pessoa?  
  
- James Potter!  
  
Pronto Draco não aguentou, se já era divertido antes, saber que tinha sido o filho do Potter a vitima, tinha mais graça.  
  
Ao chegar à Mansão, Gina virou-se para o marido e disse-lhe com um olhar assassino:  
  
- Muito bonito Sr. Malfoy, Isa faz disparates e tu ris-te.  
  
- Virgínia.....teve piada.  
  
- "h sim! Eu ainda gostava de saber onde ela foi buscar este espírito!  
  
- Bem, aos teus irmãos. Mas diz-me ela sempre foi assim?  
  
- Sempre. Lembro-me perfeitamente de quantas vezes recebi cartas do colégio por acontecerem coisas "estranhas" com ela.  
  
- Vês ela é assim e pronto.  
  
- Mas se tu achares piada ela ainda faz pior.  
  
Draco puxou a mulher para si, e olhando para dentro dos olhos dela disse:  
  
- Deixa-a brincar, enquanto é tempo. As brincadeiras são inofensivas – deu- lhe um beijo carinhoso.  
  
- Odeio quando fazes isso!  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Isto! Fazes-me concordo contigo.  
  
- É eu sou assim.  
  
- Convencido.  
  
- Como se não gostasses!  
  
- É, eu gosto – disse ela beijando-o.  
  
- Adormeceu? – questionou Gina quando o marido entrou no quarto.  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ele deitou-se ao lado da esposa, e olhou para ela.  
  
- Eu te amo.  
  
- Uau, Draco que inspiração!  
  
- Amo-te muito – disse ele metendo-se em cima da ruiva.  
  
Passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e uniu os seus lábios aos dela. Sentia as mãos da mulher a tactearem as suas costas, puxando a sua camisola, acabando por a tirar. As mãos dela começavam a provoca-lo, e ele não esperou muito mais tempo. Meteu as suas mãos por baixo da camisa dela, começando a puxa-la......  
  
- Mãe! Pai! – a loirinha abriu a porta do quarto chorando.  
  
Draco saiu de cima da mulher rodando para o lado, mas o pobre não calculou bem a distancia e acabou por cair no chão duro.  
  
- Filha o que foi? – questionou a ruiva abraçando a filha.  
  
- Tive um pesadelo horrível!  
  
- Pronto já passou.  
  
- Mãe posso dormir aqui?  
  
O louro levantou-se e viu a menina abraçada à ruiva, e ela chorava. Bufou e sentou-se em frente delas. Passou as mãos nos cabelos da menina e disse:  
  
- É clero que podes.  
  
Ela sorriu para o pai, e a ruiva também.  
  
A menina deitou-se no meio dos pais e adormeceu.  
  
- Não te importas? – sussurrou a ruiva.  
  
- Amor, ela já tinha quebrado o clima, e estava assustada.  
  
- Eu te amo. – disse a ruiva adormecendo momentos depois.  
  
N/A: pronto mais um capitulo.....  
  
**CAROL MALFOY POTTER**: pronto fazendo-te a vontade aqui está mais um capitulo....e aí gostaste? Já sabes miga comenta!!  
  
**FRANINHA MALFOY**: eu não tou brava....na verdade eu NUNCA fico brava (ou quase nunca)...bem espero que continues a ler a fic...e a comentar! Jinhos...  
  
**POLLY SLAYER**: muito obrigado pelo comentário....e vais ver k vais conseguir meter a tua fic na net....e eu vou ler.....jinhos!  
  
**KIKA FELTON**: pronto ficaste para ultimo...tb foste a ultima a comentar.....e não há muito para dizer....apenas le...desfruta das minhas belas (?) fics....e comenta!  
  
PESSOAL REVIEWS OK??!! JINHOS 


	8. Festa e explosão

**Festa e explosão**  
  
_N/A: esta fic é dedicada à Kika como todas as pessoas sabem.....mas eu dedico este capitulo a outra pessoa também....à Carol Malfoy Potter visto ela gostar bastante do James e da Isa juntos.....e por comentar sempre......  
_  
Há nove meses que Draco tinha encontrado a ruiva e consequentemente a filha de ambos. O louro abria os olhos vagarosamente e encontrou a mulher a dormir ao seu lado. Decidiu não se levantar, estava ali bem.  
  
Olhava a mulher à vários minutos, quando ouviu a porta do quarto a abrir devagar, e de seguida uns passinhos no quarto. Fechou os olhos, fingindo que dormia, e sentiu a filha a subir devagar para a cama. Pensava que ela se fosse deitar no meio deles, mas para o que ela fez Draco não estava preparado nem fisicamente e muito menos psicologicamente. Saltou para cima do corpo do pai, gritando:  
  
- HOJE FAÇO ANOS!  
  
A menina riu e a mãe também, que afinal estava acordada, mas Draco encontrava-se em estado de choque.  
  
- Tu queres matar-me do coração?  
  
- Claro que não pai.  
  
- Ela faz isto todos os anos! – informou Virgínia.  
  
- Agora é que em dizes. Muito obrigado!  
  
- Qual é a minha prenda? – questionou a menina saltando na cama.  
  
- Eu não me lembro de ter comprado nada. Lembras-te Draco?  
  
- Não, não me lembro.  
  
A loirinha sentou-se amuada na cama, e Draco levantou-se desta saindo do quarto.  
  
- Isa, filha não fiques assim!  
  
- Vocês não me compraram nada.  
  
- Olha o teu pai.  
  
- Eu já vi o meu pai hoje.  
  
- Olha outra vez!  
  
A menina revirou os olhos e olhou entediada para o pai. Ele trazia um embrulho comprido nas mãos, o que fez os olhos da menina brilharem. Ela correu para o pai e pegou no embrulho, sentando-se no chão e abrindo-o rapidamente.  
  
- Uma vassoura! Era memo o que queria, e vocês não se esqueceram.  
  
- Achas mesmo que nos íamos esquecer dos teus anos filhota? – questionou Virgínia abraçando-se ao marido.  
  
- Bem sei lá. Podemos experimentar?  
  
- Logo à tarde.  
  
- Mas mãe....  
  
- Á tarde filha.  
  
- Esta bem.  
  
Depois do almoço a Mansão começou a encher-se de pessoas ruivas.  
  
Isa maravilhou-se com todas as prendas que havia recebido.  
  
- Olha Potter, olha a prenda que meus pais me deram! – disse ela mostrando- lhe a vassoura.  
  
O menino olhou abismado para a vassoura, e disse:  
  
- Pai, também quero uma vassoura.  
  
- Nem tentes Potter, teu pai não tem inteligência suficiente para te oferecer uma vassoura quando fizeres anos – disse a menina.  
  
- Ouve bem Mlafoy....  
  
Nesse momento Virgínia chamou para irem cantar os parabéns. A menina meteu- se em frente ao bolo, e James em frente dela.  
  
- Sabes Malfoy, meu bolo foi maior.  
  
Isa olhou para o menino furiosamente e disse:  
  
- Mas o meu sabe melhor, ora prova – no momento seguinte o bolo explodiu deixando o jovem Potter com cara de bolo.  
  
Todos olhavam para o menino, só Isa e Draco é que riam.  
  
- ISABELL WEASLEY MALFOY! – começou Gina.  
  
A menina sabia que pelo tom ele estava MUITO chateada, coreu para o pé do pai e escondeu-se atrás dele.  
  
- Virgínia......ela fez sem querer.  
  
- Ela faz sempre sem querer.  
  
- Olha ela é uma criança.  
  
- Gina filha, teu marido tem razão.  
  
- É Gina, eles são crianças, e depois o meu filho também teve culpa.  
  
- Mas Harry....  
  
- Deixa-os brincar – disse Draco.  
  
- Está bem, mas se querem explodir mais alguma coisa, vão lá para fora.  
  
Isa e James correram para o jardim.  
  
O resto da tarde correu bem, e todos se divertiram.  
  
N/A: o que acharam?! Reviews pessoal.....  
  
**Kika Felton**: Bem o teu comentário foi muito instrutivo (perfume do André....santa ingracia) ora lê e comenta como sempre....e com comentários da paleta....  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: ainda bem que gosta cada vez mais desta fic.....estou a ver se a actualizo antes do dia 17 para leres o final...só faltam 2 capítulos....e o que achaste deste?  
  
REVIEWS PESSOAL  
  
JINHOS 


	9. Noticias

**Notícias  
**  
Uma semana havia passado desde o aniversário de Isabell. Gina levantava-se calmamente, e no momento seguinte sentiu uma tontura, por isso agarrou-se à cama.  
  
- Calma, calma – disse ela baixinho.  
  
Saiu do quarto e foi ter com o marido e com a filha que viam televisão.  
  
- Bom dia mãe. – cumprimentou a menina abraçando a ruiva.  
  
- Olá filhota.  
  
Virgínia sentou-se ao lado do marido e este deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa. A mão de Draco acariciou o seu ventre, o que a deixou espantada.  
  
- O que estás a fazer?  
  
- A massajar a tua barriga.  
  
- E porquê?  
  
- Sei lá, apeteceu-me.  
  
- Áh...ok!  
  
Mal tinham acabado de almoçar quando Gina correu para o banheiro. Quando saiu do banheiro a menina perguntou-lhe visivelmente preocupada:  
  
- Mãe estás bem?  
  
- Está tudo óptimo.  
  
- "ptimo Virgínia?! Tu não tens andado bem, é melhor ir-mos ao médico.  
  
- É o pai tem razão.  
  
- Mas não é necessário.......eu sei o que tenho, e isto vai passar.  
  
- Então o que tens?  
  
- Bem filha....eu...hã..estou grávida!  
  
Tanto pai como filha arregalaram os olhos.  
  
- Eu vou ter um mano! – disse ela euforicamente.  
  
- E eu mais um filho!  
  
Ambos abraçaram a ruiva, e Draco disse:  
  
- Somos a família perfeita.  
  
N/A: Eu sei que este ficou pequenino....mas não havia mais nada para dizer.....o próximo é o ultimo.......se quiserem saber como acabou é só mandarem REVIEWS que assim eu meto depressinha. Pronto chantagem! Vá toca a comentar PORQUE SENÃO NÃO HÁ FINAL PARA NINGUEM.  
  
**Kika Felton**: vá amiga tem calma a hora do sarau está a chegar...mas tu és boa e vais-te sair bem......pronto só falta um capitulo para o final..portanto comenta!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: também espero actualizar antes do dia 17.....mas vais ver que sim.....aguardo os teus comentários!!  
  
**NiNha Potter Malfoy**: ainda bem que gostas...e não vou fazer continuação lamento....mas aconselho-te a leres o ultimo capitulo....jinhos....e comenta!  
  
**Ana**: pois é priminha....estás desculpa....primeiro a tua média....e é claro que eu NUNCA mataria Draco Malfoy...na verdade se o fizesse acho que ia ser estrangulada pela Tania, lol! Bem agora que os teus testes acabaram toca a ler e a comentar....jinhos  
  
**Pessoal até ao próximo e último capitulo....FUI**


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo  
**  
Parece que foi ontem que meu pai voltou para a minha mãe, mas nessa altura eu tinha 5 anos e agora tenho 21 anos.  
  
Muito tempo passou, muitas coisas aconteceram. Depois de o meu pai ter voltado, a minha vida mudou totalmente. Vivíamos felizes os três, mas essa felicidade intensificou-se quando os gémeos nasceram. Um menino, chamado Aidan, que é ruivo como a minha mãe, totalmente Weasley, e uma menina chamada Melody, que tem o cabelo louro avermelhado, e os olhos castanho- acinzentados, mas tambem tem é um Weasley psicologicamente.  
  
Durante meses eles foram o orgulho dos meus pais, e eu senti-me posta de parte. Quando fiz 7 anos os meus pais fizeram-me uma festa surpresa, e disseram-me que me amavam cada vez mais, apesar de agora terem mais filhos com que se preocuparem.  
  
Os anos foram passando e eu finalmente fui para Hogwarts, fiz o meu pai o homem mais feliz do Mundo, pios fui seleccionada para a Sonserina. Foi um ano maravilhoso, tirando o facto de o filho do Harry Potter estar lá também, felizmente na Grifindória.  
  
Éramos rivais em tudo e meu pai sempre disse que havia de ser sempre assim. No 2º ano comecei a jogar Quidditch, sendo apanhadora, e Potter também mas na Grifindória. Mas eu sempre fui melhor que ele, ele NUNCA me venceu.  
  
Os anos foram passando, e qu8ando os gémeos entraram em Hogwarts eu já andava no 7º ano. Eles foram seleccionados para a Grifindória, o que deixou o meu pai um pouco desapontado, mas como sempre lhe disse nem todos os filhos podem sair perfeitos.  
  
Nesse ano eu andava triste, meu namorado tinha acabado comigo no Verão anterior e eu não me conformava.  
  
Qual não foi o meu espanto quando num dia chuvoso e frio James veio ter comigo, e em vez de começarmos às turras eu desabafei com ele. Nesse momento vi que ele não era assim tão irritante e tosco.  
  
Tornámo-nos amigos, e no Natal ele pediu-me em namoro e eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes. Decidimos só contar aos nossos pais no final do ano, afinal iam ambos ter um colapso, se não pior.  
  
Formei-me com as melhores notas daquele ano, o que deixou os meus pais MUITO orgulhosos.  
  
Na minha formatura meu pai descobriu algo de diferente em mim e quis saber o que era. Depois de muito receio eu fui com ele até aos jardins de Hogwarts e contei-lhe que eu e James namorávamos. Meu pai olhou para mim durante longos segundo, e eu pensava que ele ia começar a mandar vir comigo, mas ele riu-se, e disse:  
  
"Tua mãe sempre disse que vocês iam acabar juntos!"  
  
"Então não estás zangado?"  
  
"Claro que não!"  
  
Abraçamo-nos demoradamente.  
  
Casei com James quando tinha 19 anos, e agora somos os dois felizes. Temos uma filha, a Isadora, e meu pai é um avô babado....afinal ela é loira e tem os olhos cinzentos, ou seja uma autentica Malfoy.  
  
Neste momento minha filha tem dois anos e eu descobri à duas semanas que estou novamente grávida.  
  
Posso dizer que sou MUITO feliz, assim como os meus pais que se amam como no primeiro dia. Sei que esta felicidade e este amor vão durar para sempre e nem o tempo o vai diminuir.  
  
E assim acabo o livro que conta o amor dos meus pais, e o meu. Acaba com um final feliz, como deviam de acabar todas as histórias de amor.  
  
Isabell Malfoy Potter  
  
**FIM  
**  
N/A: acabou.....é uma pena..mas sinceramente não sabia o que escrever mais....acho que chegou..afinal desde o inicio que esta fic sempre foi para sempre pequena.....  
  
E o que acharam do fim....gostaram? não gostaram? Digam algo por favor.....quero saber!  
  
**Kika Felton**: pronto o final apareceu por fim.....o final da fic que foi dedicada a ti...OBRIGADO por tudo..por seres uma boa amiga...por me dares ideias quando bloqueio..por me ajudares nas aulas....por ti mesma que consegues sempre pôr-me a rir..nem que seja com ameaças de morte....OBRIGADA POR TUDO......JINHOS  
  
**Ana**: priminha do meu coração gostaste do final da fic? Comenta ok linda!  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter**: obrigado por comentares em todos os capítulos.....e por teres gostado tanto da fic......o que achaste do final? Comenta!  
  
**A todos os outros que leram e comentaram, ou apenas leram.....um muito obrigado......JINHOS....e REVIEWS!!!**  
  
**ADEUS!!!!!**


End file.
